


dérive

by ideare



Series: in otherwordlies [2]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lowercase, Pre-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where do you go when you're not by his side? do you see the world, too? hopping from car – to boat – to train – on to whatever can get you where you're going.<br/>---<br/>cassandra just wants to get away for a bit, even if it leads to repercussions later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dérive

**Author's Note:**

> Dérive  
> (n.) lit. "drift"; a spontaneous journey where the traveller leaves their life behind for a time to let the spirit of the landscape and architecture attract and move them.

where do you go when you're not by his side? do you see the world, too? hopping from car – to boat – to train – on to whatever can get you where you're going. 

where _are_ you going anyway?  
_(anywhere but here!)_  
ah, so you don't know either.

maybe one day you'll figure it out. maybe one day. but for now, you'll just put as much distance between the two of you as you can manage in such short a time. you must be back at his side before he notices; you can't be too long separated from the person that keeps you safe – that you keep safe.

you bite your nails to the quick, and then some. (it's an ugly habit that you thought you'd broken.) 

the train rumbles over bridges, past the tops of houses, and in between buildings with tinted glass windows that reflect the blur of your progress.

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge #4b, ['in otherwordlies'](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com/43391.html), over at [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) on lj.


End file.
